Single inductor-multiple output (SIMO) DC-DC converters have a discontinuous output current which is in principle a non-desired feature determined by the design of SIMO DC-DC converters. The output current of a SIMO DC-DC converter is discontinuous because a single inductor serves a plurality of output lines and a single output line may be served with a load current at a specific moment in time only. During the remaining serving cycle of the respective output line, energy of the single inductor is transferred to the other output lines and a load capacitor which is a part of each output line, must deliver the energy which is requested at the respective output terminal of the SIMO DC-DC converter.